regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Geneviève Forget
:Note: Information is out of date Geneviève "Livinpink" Forget works for Ubisoft Montreal as a Transmedia Production Coordinator. She has a law degree from University of Montreal and a DEC in fine arts from Lionel-Groulx College. She started doing interviews in March 2012 for GoSc and then joined CyberActiv as lead interviewer and Community Outreach Officer. Geneviève is an official caster for Playhem. She is also a notorious wrong-doer in the world of Rollplay thus far. Rollplay Biography Gen has been in command of a sum of five characters throughout the three series of Rollplay: Legacy, Rollplay: Solum and Rollplay Solum: Age of Might; Abigaël Aidelbaum in the original series as well as Monsieur Varnouche, Jhakri, Spades and Léa in Rollplay Solum. 'Original Rollplay' Abigael was a conniving, illiterate, confused, smarmy and generally delirious elven woman. She stole literally thousands of gold throughout the 39 weeks of Rollplay and performed innumerable antics, both to the benefit and detriment to the party (see Lord Feng), much to the chagrin of her fellows the majority of the time. While she did garner a lot of respect by her comrades (see the King's Catacombs fiasco), she was widely regarded as the wild card of the party - a difficult feat when amongst the likes of Tudagub and Banon. She ended the adventure as enigmatic as usual; remaining true to herself her fate remains unknown to this day. 'Solum' Jhakri was not the most long-lived of characters, in terms of Abigael's high-set standards, but he lasted longer than a few of his fellows. A cleric of some skill, he did not do well in a solo battle against a powerful Displacer Beast. Just like his predecessor, he dabbled in interesting activities - the production and dealership of Opium. Gen's next character was the hot-tempered fighter 'Spades ' - a ruthless opponent of the Voraci and a notoriously merciless woman. She takes great joy in the destruction of her foes and her 'interesting' niche, like her predecessors before her, has yet to be uncovered, though perhaps it is the decapitation of her enemies. She was sadly sacrificed to a seemingly huge Voraci force to avoid bloodshed after long deliberation between the party on her responsibility as the cause of the encounter. There are unconfirmed reports that she was an expert in the use of combat shovels. Her fourth character was a half-elf named Léa who worked as a Diviner known openly as The Observer for Lady Felicity, one of the four generals of Voraci. Having learned of the baby she had abandoned her duties and pledged to assist the party. Her direct involvement with the enemy drew the attention of Lady Felicity to personally pay her and the party a visit, resulting in the death of Karla and the near death of the baby Margaret]. Her next character was the gnome Wizard/Thief Monsieur Varnouche. 'Solum - Age of Might' Gen has maintained Monsieur Varnouche into the new campaign taking place 1000 years before the previous one as an ancestor to the orignal Varnouche. Trivia *Twitch: http://www.twitch.tv/livinpink/ Category:Cast Category:Misscliks Cast Category:Rollplay Cast